


One More Thing... (Vriska x Reader)

by SHAD0WC0BRA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Buckets, Bulges and Nooks, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHAD0WC0BRA/pseuds/SHAD0WC0BRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finds the reader in a dark corner of the meteor lab holding something familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever posted on AO3. I would appreciate feedback, whether it is in regards to edits needed in the piece or a collection that you'd like to see it added to.
> 
> This story is written in the second person. It operates on a number of changes to canon in order to fit the reader in. First of all, the “reader” is assumed to be a troll. You may assume that you have replaced one of the others, or were added in by some means, as this story also operates on the premise that you had some role in the session and contact with Vriska. This story basically takes place in a modified, non-canon session. Secondly, this story operates on the assumption that trolls are hermaphroditic and the differences between males and females are vague other than breasts and average size of certain organs. This means that the reader can be either male or female. Let’s get to it, shall we?

Here you were in your dark little corner of the meteor labs, sitting around and fiddling with the items in your sylladex. A lot of these things weren’t even useful anymore, but you kept them around, most of them having sentimental value to you from your adventure. You examine half of a broken black ball and it reminds you of someone you like a lot. You hold it to your chest and remember the underlings you slayed and the rungs you climbed with Vriska. She sure had been hard on you, but in the end you think it had a lot to do with how exceptionally you performed in the final battles. _Maybe Vriska was the whole reason I survived,_ you think. A few moments later, though, you remember that you still hold a little bit of animosity toward her for how fervently she pushed you. You hardly got to have any fun, after all!

               You think you hear light footsteps next to the entrance to the room, snapping back quickly to see what’s going on. You don’t see anything there.

               You go straight back to your memories as you caress the unbroken side of the magic eight ball, unable to get her off of your mind. As always, your thoughts drift back to your appreciation for Vriska’s aggressive ways of playing the game, much to your chagrin. “Why do I always go back to admiring her for the things she did?” You ask yourself this out loud, quietly. You think you hear another sound outside, but write it off to your imagination. Practically everyone in your group thought Vriska was a huge bitch, yet your secret praise for her never seemed to go away. Sometimes the thought bothered you; you knew that should have stayed at least a little bit angry, but never did.

               Then the worst thoughts began coming. Your mind hated these musings, but it was your heart that brought them on. As you lay down on the floor, your lonely daydreams start to shift to admiring the devious cerulean-blooded girl’s long hair and her seven-pupiled eye. These thoughts disgust you on the surface, but you are unable to deny how wonderful it is to think about her. Thinking about her hair turns into thinking about her flowing, beautiful hair. Your mind agonizes over actually _liking_ that manipulative girl, while your heart draws you closer toward the notion. You speak out loud again, thinking no one is around. “Damn that sweet, strong, manipulative bitch…” you sigh, trailing off and finding it difficult to insult her even when you are alone. _Maybe she’s controlling my mind right now,_ you consider, but realize that such a thing would not make sense.

               Suddenly, you hear an almost evil-sounding giggle from outside the door. “Who are you calling a manipulative 8itch????????” Vriska waltzes out of the shadows and into the room, standing over you with her hands on her hips.

               “Oh shit!” you exclaim, shuffling up into a sitting position and scurrying back against the darkened wall. “Vriska, I, uhh, didn’t know you were-“

               Vriska cuts you off mid-sentence. “Didn’t know I was standing outside the whole time? Come on little one. You’ve got to be more attentive than that!” She snickers at you again.

               You start to become flustered, trying to hide the colored blush that is forming on your cheeks. “Wh-who are you calling little one? You know I’m almost as strong as you are!” you retort bravely.

               “Ah........” Vriska muses. “That’s just it. _Almost._ ” She puts her foot on your chest and pushes you back against the wall, expressing her amusement at you briefly once again. “Don’t think I didn’t see you over there swooning in your thoughts while caressing my 8roken 8all you stole.”

               You can hardly take this. You look up at the powerful troll girl standing over you, knowing that the blush on your face is as clear as day. “I didn’t steal it! You left it behind, so I picked it up. You know I like to stockpile random trash.”

               “Yeah, sure…..... trash,” Vriska teases, poking one of your horns. “Come on. I know you 8etter than that. I happen to know you only keep things that mean a lot to you, so why have you got one of my 8-8alls?” Vriska is very clearly playing a game with you. She already knows why you collected this, and the fact that she is pushing the issue is driving you up the wall. Finally your cheeks rage with colorful blush.

               “I d-don’t know…” Your voice lowers as you shake with a combination of fear and anticipation. You close your eyes halfway and turn your head as Vriska grabs both of your horns and pushes you back into the wall, taking her foot off of your chest for balance purposes. She leans in close to you and brushes her two largest fangs against your cheek slowly. By now you’ve been reduced to a quivering, blushing mess at Vriska’s mercy.

               “You are strong,” Vriska admits in a whisper. “8ut you’ll never be stronger than me. Look at me.” You turn your head nervously so that your eyes meet hers, staring deeply into her eight pupils. “What is it you want to do???????? I’m not gonna take control of you or something. You’ve got one chance.”

               _This is it_ , you think. Thoughts are blazing through your mind at incredible speed. _Oh my gog._ You already know what you are going to do. You can’t stop yourself. The few seconds you have been looking into this beautiful girl’s eyes seem like days as your action is sealed. You lean towards Vriska nervously and start to plant a kiss on her blue lips, your own locking onto hers desperately. Her eyes go wide as a warm, fluttering feeling like nothing you have experienced before overtakes you, your shaking body calming down. All of the sudden, Vriska pushes her lips against yours aggressively, taking you into her grasp and pushing you against the wall again. You can’t believe how wonderful it feels when she grabs you like this and pushes her tongue into your mouth, lashing it with your own like a madwoman. _This is insane_ , you think exasperatedly. You are unable to stop her, but you know that you wouldn’t want to. Vriska leaves her lips against yours for another few minutes, still kissing you powerfully and holding you in her clutches until she stops to breathe heavily. You do so as well, noticing that her cheeks have become an amazing bright blue color. She stands up, leaving you to look up at her in your shocked daze.

               “I........ almost can’t 8elieve........” Vriska’s voice quivers, still recovering from the flood of emotions accompanying the kiss. She shakes her head and puts her hand on her hip in that confident position you’ve come to expect from her. “I knew it! I knew you couldn’t take your eyes off the lovely Vriska!!!!!!!!” she boasts. You groan quietly, but it catches her attention. She touches your chin and points your gaze up toward her. “What? You don’t think I’m lovely?” she asks teasingly.

               “Well…” you start off nervously. You can’t hold in the truth. “Yes, Vriska. I think you’re very beautiful.” _I can’t believe I just said that_ , you think.

               “I know you do,” she says with a mischievous grin. “Know what else I know?”

               “What…?” you reply nervously.

               “When I turn around to go close that door........” Vriska laughs in a both menacing and seductive manner. “I won’t even need to put you under my grip to keep you from trying to escape, little fly. Vriska’s got you all tangled up in her we8.” You sit and watch her anxiously, eyeing her up and down as she crosses the room to lock you in with her. Just as she said, you do nothing to try and stop her, the feelings of your heart and body far outweighing whatever disdain your mind holds for the beautiful Vriska.


	2. Chapter 2

You watch Vriska attentively from across the room, breathing in gasps as she slowly slinks toward you. She stares right at you all the while, her lips forming a broad smile. No one else’s smile could make you feel this way, but Vriska’s smile makes you nervous. You start to quake subtly again, hoping that she doesn’t notice. Finally, she stops in front of you, glaring down at you the same way as before. “Now then, my little fly, you have another choice........” she whispers. _Uh oh,_ you think. The blush on your face never has a chance to die down. This whole situation has got so many emotions running through you that you don’t think you can take it. Then Vriska does something that you foolishly didn’t expect.

               She unzips her jeans and grabs them, shoving them down to the floor along with her underwear and slips her lucky red shoes off using her feet. You gaze at her exposed lower body, having never seen another troll naked before. Where her slender grey legs and nice thighs meet, Vriska’s nook rests in between, while a more erect feature is pointing right at your face. All of her grey bulge’s chambers have filled up with blood, making it rigid and giving it a vibrant cerulean tone. You look back up at her and babble a bit, prompting her to giggle at you. She grins at you expectantly. “What’s it gonna 8e, hmmmmmmmm?” she questions seductively. You get up onto your knees to reach, closing your eyes and leaning in to kiss the wide tip of Vriska’s bulge, but she stops you by putting a hand on one of your horns.

               You look up at her, confused. “What…?” you ask embarrassedly.

               Her smile never fades. “I want you to look me in the eyes,” she whispers.

               You take only a moment to question whether or not you can really do this before you stare up at Vriska with an unintentionally pleading look and place a kiss right on the tip of her hard cerulean bulge.

               Vriska gives you a sexy laugh. “There it is. I know you so well, don’t I?”

               “No…” you mumble.

               She scoffs. “Admit it! You knew what you were going to do from the 8eginning. Haven't I got you in my grip?” she teases, pulling her bulge away from your mouth.

               “Okay… fine, Vriska. You got me…” you confess as your breathing increases in pace. “I’ve always wanted this.” Your look begs her to let you keep going.

               “Mmmmmmmm, that’s a good little fly,” she croons. “Go ahead.” She reaches down, grabbing the shoulders of your shirt and pulling it swiftly up and off of you, leaving your upper body exposed. Vriska puts her pulsing bulge back at your lips and runs her hand through your hair, rubbing your horn with her other hand. You know there’s no going back now, and you would never want to. Your shame melts away as you open your mouth and start taking in Vriska’s bulge, carefully ensuring that your teeth don’t touch its sensitive surface. With each chamber it gets thicker and thicker, forcing you to open wider to continue accepting it. She moans appreciatively at your efforts and you watch her expressions of lust. Finally your nose touches Vriska’s bare skin. It’s difficult to look up at her at this angle, and you can hardly see past her clothed breasts. As you pull back to pleasure her bulge with your mouth, she catches you staring at them.

               “What, you want to see these, little one?” She takes her hands off of you and starts rubbing them together lewdly. This drives you shithive maggots, and you nod your head up and down while suckling on her throbbing bulge. She snickers at your lustful display. “Well then........” she whispers, “if I’m going to show you everything, then you’re going to do the same for me.” You start to remove your mouth from her bulge so that you can begin taking off your lower clothing, but Vriska wags her finger at you. “Oh no you don’t. You’re going to sit right there and suck my 8ulge while you do it,” she commands. You become embarrassed again, but follow Vriska’s orders. You bob your head back and forth on her bulge, caressing all sides of it with your tongue and sucking as well as you can. Your hands find their way down to your pants as you undo them and slide all of your lower garments off past your ankles, shamefully revealing that every chamber of your bulge has already filled with blood.

               “Oh my gog,” laughs Vriska, “you really are loving this, aren’t you?” You close your eyes momentarily in shame, but Vriska starts running her hand through your hair again and you look up at her, your mouth spread wide open from her bulge. “It’s pretty small,” she teases. Your cheeks are all the way back to burning with colorful embarrassment. Vriska’s moans grow louder as you continue to pleasure her bulge with your mouth, and finally she stops you and pushes your naked self off of her. You stare up at her in confusion.

               “You’ve earned this,” she says as she throws her jacket off. Vriska grabs her Scorpio shirt by its bottom and slowly brings it upward, revealing her gray midsection and finally slows to a crawl just as she’s about to pull the black cloth up past her jigging globes. You can’t wait any longer as you start to drool from the corner of your mouth.

               “Vriska, please…” you beg.

               She glares down into your eyes, enjoying the power she has over you. “Wow........ you’re drooling over me,” she points out. For a moment, you see her start to blush again. Finally, she inches her shirt up over her round breasts, letting them fall out wonderfully as she discards her upper clothing on the floor. You are helpless to do anything but watch them bounce around, lusting for Vriska’s hard blue-colored nipples. She puts her hands behind her head and twists left and right, teasing the living hell out of you and appreciating how she has you in the palm of her hand right now without ever having used her powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, the sweet seductress grabs your arm and pulls you up, dragging you with her to the corner of the room where you had set up a place to sleep. She lays her voluptuous body down and holds you with her arms wrapped around you as you reach behind her just the same and play with her hair. Your lustful gaze meets hers face-to-face as her larger bulge rubs against yours, reminding you of her superiority. Vriska licks your cheek and smiles. “I know you what you want to do,” she whispers enticingly. “Do it.”

               You shift your body further down relative to Vriska’s until your face meets her full grey breasts. You moan as you start kissing their round surfaces with your black lips, careful not to bump Vriska with your horns. You lick all over both of them, underneath near Vriska’s abdomen and on top nearly all the way up to her shoulders. She giggles at your lewd display while your licks and kisses draw nearer to her hard cerulean nipples. Casting your gaze up into her eyes, you place your lips around one of Vriska’s nipples and start to suck. You feel so right being held by her and appreciating her breasts like this as she rubs your horns and the back of your head. She grins at you, closing her eyes and gasping every so often at your efforts. Eventually, you turn your attention to Vriska’s other nipple, licking it with lust and suckling it with your lips. Every one of your senses is focused on your cerulean-blooded partner as you taste her perky breast and listen to her breathing and heartbeat. After a few more minutes of your sensual sucking, she grabs your arms and pulls you back up into your previous embrace, giving you a rewarding kiss on the lips.

               “I love your body,” you mumble, enchanted with the amazingly attractive troll girl.

               “I can tell,” she replies, giggling at you once again. “Turn around now.”

               You happily obey Vriska’s command as you stop running your hands through her hair and turn over so that you are facing away from her. She grabs you and pulls you against her body, making you feel every part of her, from her moist breasts pressing against your back all the way down to her still stiff bulge pushing between your legs, its tip tapping at your nook. Her arms wrap around your chest.

               “Oh, Vriska…” you moan softly. You feel warm and safe in her arms.

               “Now then,” she whispers to you as she licks your neck and cheek, giving you long, sucking kisses, “are you ready for me to show you just how strong I am?”

               “Please, please do,” you beg. “I need you.”

               Vriska reaches down and grabs your leg, lifting it into the air as she pushes the tip of her throbbing bulge up into your virgin nook. You whimper and gasp in response as Vriska laughs playfully at you and continues to sink her bulge into you, filling you up. It feels so good and so right as her blue intruder slips into your sensitive depths. All the while she growls lightly, giving you hickeys on your face and neck from her aggressive kissing. You don’t care, though, as you are too focused on her bulge pressing against a wall inside your nook that won’t open until Vriska has brought you to orgasm. She pulls back out of you, the bumps on her hard sexual organ rubbing on all sides against the interior of your quivering nook. Needy moans and breaths start escaping your mouth as the room fills with the sounds of Vriska’s thrusting into you and against your body, her stiff nipples digging into your back.

               “Ohhhhhhhh yes!” she yells. “I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for so long!”

               Your words come out in gasps between Vriska’s rough thrusts. “I’ve always wanted this… Vriska, I’m gonna… gonna!” The combination of Vriska’s fervent kissing, her beautiful body rubbing up against yours, and the overwhelming rutting she is giving your nook are too much for you to handle. You let out a long, loud moan as your body quakes in Vriska’s embrace and the pleasure goes further than anything you’ve ever experienced. The inside wall of your nook opens up, letting Vriska’s bulge slip all the way inside you until your orgasm finishes and the stiff, pulsating rod is locked inside of you.

               Vriska awards you with long, wet licks all over your cheek. “That feels soooooooo gooooooood!” she cries. She has started the process of creating genetic material inside your nook, which is giving her a long orgasm. She squeezes you and rests her body against yours, placing her chin between your horns on top of your head.

               “Vriska, I think I need to tell you something,” you mutter.

               “What is it?” she asks warmly. Vriska sounds happier and more relaxed than you have ever known her to be.

               “I…” You hesitate, but as always, you can’t keep the truth from her. “I love you, Vriska.”

               She pauses for a minute and then sighs, rising up a bit and lowering her head down as you turn to look at her. Vriska puts her lips to yours, kissing you sweetly rather than madly. “Fine,” she confesses, “I love you too. 8ut you 8etter not tell anyone a8out me saying stuff like this.”

               You snicker. “I won’t!” Suddenly, you remember why you were moping around in here in the first place, and your look turns concerned.

               Vriska is unable to hide her care for you. “What’s the matter?” she asks.

               “I’m afraid,” you admit, “afraid of existing forever. What is that gonna feel like? I don’t want to die, but I fear eternity, too.”

               Vriska places her hand on your cheek and ruffles your hair to console you. “Why worry about that,” she coos, “when I’ll always 8e here? You’re going to need me anyway.”

               “R-really?” you ask, starting to tear up. “Thank you, Vriska…”

               She kisses your lips again. “Come on now,” she urges, “no crying. You’re strong, remem8er, and I don’t think I can deal with any higher degree of this sappiness. I’ll go so far for you, 8ut eventually I’ve got to draw the line.” She laughs.

               You smile. “One more thing, Vriska.”

               “What?”

               “We’re going to need a bucket.”


End file.
